everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Eugenie Palais
Eugenie Palais is the daughter of Philax from The Palace of Revenge by Henriette-Julie de Murat. She is the second cousin of Urbain Palais. Info Name: Eugénie Palais Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Palace of Revenge Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Hyacinthe Feuille Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to explore ancient ruins. My "Magic" Touch: I am pretty skilled at archaeology. Storybook Romance Status: Florent Feuille is my boyfriend. He's such a sweet guy. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Everyone says I'm incapable of fear. It's because I have a lot of trouble admitting that I'm scared. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. It's important to learn bravery for adventures! Least Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I definitely don't have a green thumb. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Urbain. He's such a nice guy. Character Appearance Eugenie is above average height, with long brown hair and blue eyes. She wears an orange jacket and black pants. She has a wreath of lilies of the valley around her neck. Personality Eugenie is interested in archaeology and often talks about ancient civilizations and interesting tidbits about them. She enjoys going to historical buildings and museums. Eugenie loves writing as well and keeps lots of notebooks. Biography Hello! I'm Eugenie Palais. I'll tell you my father's story. My father Philax was in love with his cousin Imis. He was often out hunting, and on one of those days, Imis met the enchanter Pagan, who fell in love with her. Philax felt threatened by the enchanter. Imis gave him an emerald, which turned into a chariot with two winged monsters. Philax used it to ride into the woods. He found himself in the Dismal Forest, an ancient forest owned by Pagan. While in the forest, Philax found the ruins of a castle. One of the trees told him that this castle belonged to the fairy Ceora, an ancestress of Pagan who lived two thousand years ago. She had punished the princes who loved her by turning them into trees after they triumphed over her favorite, Prince Oriza. The trees allowed Philax to return to Imis, but this angered Pagan, who shut them up in a crystal palace. Imis and Philax eventually found a way out, but by then had grown sick of each other. My father eventually found love again with another princess and married her, and that's where they had me. Imis married another prince, and had my cousin Urbain. Urbain is younger than me by a few months. Dad has reconciled with Imis, and they are friends again. I am going to Ever After High at the moment, where I'm in my second year. There's so much to do here, and lots of great classes. I've got a penchant for archaeology. Hearing about Dad's adventures in the Dismal Forest inspired me to study ancient civilizations and try to figure out their mysteries. After all, there's a lot about the past that we don't know. I'm also skilled at hunting and I enjoy hunting in the woods. I'm pretty close with my cousin Urbain. He's a very nice, friendly guy. We're not in love, though - we're dating others. My boyfriend and his girlfriend happen to be siblings. His girlfriend is my roommate Hyacinthe. I get along with her well. I prefer to stay out of the Royals vs. Rebels conflict. I do want to follow my own path in life, but I don't want to side with the Rebels - or the Royals. It's so hard to avoid a conflict like this, but I try my best. Trivia *Eugenie's surname means "palace" in French. *Eugenie has a pet Goliath heron named Herculée. *Eugenie is an only child. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Lauren Landa, who voices Sailor Neptune in the Viz dub of Sailor Moon. Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:From Henriette-Julie de Murat's Tales Category:The Palace of Revenge Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:French